


Cry For Me

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lengths Charles will go to for his partner fascinates Erik to no end.  Rough, explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry For Me

**Author's Note:**

> The kinkmeme prompt, in a nutshell:  
> The lengths Charles will go to for his partner fascinates Erik to no end. During some consensual but painful sex Charles starts making ow-ow noises, and instead of easing up Erik just asks/tells him "cry for me". Tears and then fluff ensue.

Charles is on his hands and knees getting drilled deep. He’s moaning that it’s good. But it’s apparently  _too_  good – all of a sudden he jerks and cries out all kinds of nonsense; he’s coming, well before they expected him to.

Erik pulls out and watches Charles drop his head to the mattress. Charles stays there panting, ass in the air, and finally catches his breath enough to wheeze “Sorry – I’m so sorry, Erik, I’m terribly… oh…”

“Sorry for what?” Erik purrs, leaning down over his back. “You don’t think I’m not going to get to finish, do you?” He intends to have Charles get down and open that sluttish mouth of his, but Charles is apparently still too scattered to read him properly – he nods, and doesn’t move from his position other than to spread his knees further and turn his face into the pillow. 

Erik’s eyebrows arch. This they’ve never done. He isn’t sure it will work; Charles is fairly tough before he comes but he’s no doubt feeling sore and sensitive now and completely fucked-out.

Still, the sight before him is really something. Erik takes a deep breath and gives Charles’s hip a squeeze, considering. 

“I can stop you if I need to,” Charles reminds, the way he always does when Erik inquires after his well-being in bed. Only, the very fact that he says it out loud makes Erik wonder; how well could his powers possibly work so soon after he’s come undone?

“Well enough,” Charles answers his thoughts. “Go on.” And  _then_  the telepathy, a jumbled stream into Erik’s mind of things Charles is a little too shy to say aloud.  _All for you take your pleasure just for you Erik use me yes I want it for you to give you I mean it let me._

 __Erik shudders and without further ado sets his cock back where it belongs. He pushes in steadily, deep, all the way, and though Charles is slick and loose by now it would be a lie to say the slide is _easy_ ; Charles pulls a pillow over his head and tenses like every inch is killing him all over again.

Erik reaches over him to wrestle the pillow away – superhuman or not Charles needs to breathe.

“Christ Erik it hurts,” Charles gasps, voice high and squeaky. “Oh it-  _ahh._ ” Somehow the sound goes straight to Erik’s balls; he freezes in shock when he realizes he has never in his life heard a sound more erotic than his best friend wheezing in pure unadulterated pain.

He’s been gripping Charles at waist and shoulder, but he lets go with one hand to reach for his hair. He means to be gentle but he has no coordination at all. He turns Charles’s head to the side so that he can see him, a bit, in profile. Charles’s eyes are squeezed shut and high keening sounds are coming out of him, his breath hitches. He’s about to-

“Yes,” Erik rasps, so low and guttural he can’t recognize his own voice. He tries to clear his throat but it doesn’t help much. Out of nowhere he needs this so hard he can barely breathe. “ _Yes_ , Charles. Cry for me. Please.”

He moves his hips, pulling out and driving in with slow, deliberate force. He watches Charles clutch at the sheets and whimper. Charles’s mind sends to his for a moment but it’s completely unintelligible except for pieces of  _hurts so much_  and  _for you_.

“Yes,” he says again, and moves faster. He’s got both hands on Charles’s hips now, holding him steady so he can slam into him, hearing their bodies slap together with every stroke. Charles is wailing  _ahhhh_  and his eyes are wet, and then suddenly with a great whoop of breath he’s crying, really crying, as he squirms and suffers and doesn’t say stop. It’s perfect and Erik could listen to it forever except no because he’s coming, hard and loud, but still not loud enough to drown out Charles’s sobs. He pounds savagely all the way through his orgasm.

When he’s done he sees stars, but still this isn’t over. He collapses next to Charles and topples him over onto his side. Charles quiets himself fast but his chest is still heaving and Erik watches it, mesmerized. When it finally stops he pries Charles’s hands away from his face so he can  _see_ , see the wet shiny tears his lover has shed just for him, and then suddenly, for no reason he can understand, his own vision is going blurry.

Charles wipes his face and gives a wet clogged laugh. “What’s  _your_  excuse?” he teases.

Erik can’t laugh – it’s all he can do to sniffle down his strange burst of post-coital emotion and give a wavery smile. “I love you,” is all he can say, and Charles glows because he doesn’t say it often. “You are…” He gives up on talking – there aren’t words. He drags Charles close and rolls to his back. 

Charles sprawls out over his chest, and wipes his face once more. He strokes Erik’s shoulder idly. His mind exudes affection and peace – still laced with the aftershocks of physical pain, but that will fade. Clearly he  _understands_ , maybe better than Erik himself, and he isn’t disturbed. Before long he’s snoring.

Under the soothing weight of him Erik doesn’t feel disturbed either. Although he does tear up twice more before he finally falls asleep.


End file.
